Haven't Met You Yet
by Web of Obsidian
Summary: Because this hadn't been done before, much to my surprise, and it needed to be done. Songfic to Michael Buble's 'Haven't Met You Yet' Doctor/River, scenes taken from episodes and minisodes, namely the 'Night and the Doctor' series. The Doctor reflects on the woman who seems to keep coming back into his life.


_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track_

Why did he even try? Heartsbreak had been one of the only constant in his life, ever since he had ran from Gallifrey. His friends had left soon after their Academy days had finished. His father disowned him, his wife left him, and soon the only person in his family was his sweet little granddaughter, Susan. Even she had left him, one more in the endless chain. Everyone companion left, every friend, every lover. He'd wiped out his own _race_, and then it had returned to the losslossloss_loss_. So why was this River Song so different? What was different about her, why did she _do_ this to him?

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

Even every time he had dared to hope that someone might care, every time he dared to care for someone, they were just ripped away and it hurt all the harder. She was no different; he'd seen her die, so it would only be worse – indeed it did, his hearts twisted in grief and agony every time he saw her again, every time she smiled or laughed or gave that typical knowing 'spoilers'.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

River strode out from one of the TARDIS corridors.

"Who are you talking to?" she demanded.

"Just myself," he said weakly. She gave him a piercing look, but ran back to the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Who were you talking to?" the other River demanded, coming back into the TARDIS. "This happened the last time we were here, is there someone else?"

She marched back out before he could answer, and he sighed.

"No, just you."

The third River came back in through the TARDIS doors.

"The bulb is fine, dear, now what are you hiding? Who else is here?"

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

"He's taking me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers, he's been promising for ages!"

The Doctor looked at his older self with a pained expression.

"When we first met her, in the library, when she-"

"When she died, yeah," the other Doctor replied.

"She said that the last place she saw us was at Darillium. Is that now?" Future Him gave a weak smile, knowing all too well how bad the heartsbreak could be.

"Spoilers."

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

Amy shoved the two gadgets into his hands before standing up.

"You take care of the science-y stuff," she snapped before rushing out after her daughter. The Doctor let his head drop into his hands as he released a cry of frustration. He just wanted to help. She _knew_ he just wanted to help, why couldn't she accept that? That was what he _did_, what good was he if he couldn't help people?

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then?" she asked, picking up that little blue book of hers and starting to flip through the pages, glancing up at him every so often. "Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So... crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?"

He gave her a blank look, and she returned to flipping through the pages.

"Obviously ringing no bells," she muttered. "Right." She paused at another page, and a grin lit up her face. "Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?"

He blinked, the blank look still remaining.

"Blimey, very early days, then." She gave a short laugh. "Oh, life with a time traveler. Never knew it could be such hard work."

She started to flip even closer to the front of the book, but then she stopped and looked closely at him, really _looked_ at him, a deep, scrutinizing gaze. He wasn't sure what to make of the quickly masked flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Look at you," she breathed, laying a hand on his cheek. He glanced at her uncomfortably. "Oh, you're young."

"I'm really not," he said, removing her hand.

"No, but you are," she repeated. "Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then." It was more of a statement than a question, and the hurt was back in her eyes but so blatantly obvious.

"Doctor, please tell me you know who I am," she nearly begged.

"Who are you?"

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

"What's a home box?" Amy asked.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes," the Doctor replied, and Amy gave a short sigh in exasperation. "Anything happens with the ship, the home box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" she asked, bewildered as to what, exactly, was so fascinating about this box.

"The writing, the graffiti." He made a wild motion with his hands, staring at the box in something akin to awe. "Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, when these words could burn stars and raise empires, topple gods."

"What does it say?" Amy asked, now interested. He paused, leaning forwards onto the glass container surrounding the box, but then he spoke with a weary tone.

"'Hello sweetie'."

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

"This is absurd," Winston groaned. "Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking to heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you!"

"Because, in another reality, you and I are friends," the Doctor replied, still on the floor. "And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time." Winston Churchill frowned, but motioned for him to continue.

"You mentioned a woman?" he questioned. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'm getting to her."

"What's she like? Attractive, I assume?"

The Doctor smirked as Winston puffed on a cigar.

"Hell, in high heels."

"Tell me more."

_And somehow I know it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

"He's the Doctor," River said.

"And who is the Doctor?" Lux demanded.

"He's the only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him," she replied.

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are," Anita added from the corner. River abruptly spun around, fire rising in her eyes.

"Listen, all you need to know is this: I'd trust that man to the end of the universe," she snapped. "And actually, we've been!"

"He doesn't act like he trusts you," Anita said, always so brave.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem," she sighed. "He hasn't met me yet."

_They saw all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

The Doctor groaned, then quickly sat up, his head spinning as he blinked and looked around. His eyes instantly landed on River.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, what are you doing? That's my job."

River was hooked up to the mainframe, calmly stringing together more wires and cables.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" she asked lightly, not looking up at him. Her voice was strained. The Doctor, seeing his sonic and her diary and her sonic on the floor, strained to reach it. He was pulled back by handcuffs, one end on his wrist and the other around a copper pipe.

"Why am I handcuffed?" he asked incredulously. "Why do you even _have _handcuffs?"

"Spoilers."

"This is not a joke," he snapped. "Stop this _now_. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

Here she paused to glare up at him.

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I," she snapped in return. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow, that way it should improve our chances of a clan download."

"River, please, no," he begged.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here." Her voice became shaky, her hands trembling ever so slightly. "The last time I saw you, the _real _you, the future you, I mean." She shook her head, quickly continuing. "You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sand, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue."

He glanced down at the diary and the screwdrivers, straining towards them again.

"There's nothing you can do," she whispered, reconnecting a few more wires.

"You can let me do this," he pleaded.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you," she countered.

"Time can be rewritten-" he started.

"Not those times!" she said sharply, glaring at him again. "Not one line, don't you _dare_." He shook his head, and she managed a weak, watery smile. "It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, all of time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know my name," he said, trembling.

"_Autodestruct in ten."_

"You whispered my name in my ear."

"_Nine. Eight. Seven."_

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I _could_."

"Hush now," she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"_Four. Three. Two."_

"Spoilers."

"_One."_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

"Well then," the Doctor said with a sad smile. "Here we are at last." River was slowly shaking her head as she stood inside the astronaut suit.

"I can't stop it," she said weakly. "The suit's in control."

"You're not supposed to," he sighed. "This has to happen."

"Run," she begged. The Doctor shook his head.

"I did run. Running brought me here."

"I'm trying to fight it, but I _can't_. It's too strong."

"I know. It's okay," he assured. "This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This _must _happen. This always happens." She shook her head again, but there was only forgiveness shining from his eyes. "Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there."

River just barely managed to turn her head.

"That's me," she said in shock. "How can I be there?"

"That's you from the future," he explained. "Serving time for a murder you probably can't remember."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, feeling as though he had just ripped out one of her hearts. "Make me watch?"

"So you know that this is inevitable. And that you are forgiven. _Always_ and _completely_ forgiven."

"Please, my love," she begged. Her arm began moving upwards against her will. "Please, _please_, just run!"

"I can't."

"Time can be rewritten-"

"Don't you dare," he said firmly, echoing her words from long ago. "Not one word. Goodbye, River."

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

The Doctor closed his eyes. Six shots rang out.

He opened his eyes again. River was smiling.

"Hello, sweetie," she said happily.

"What have you done?" he breathed.

"Well, I think I just drained my weapons systems." Her tone was that of someone who has just surpassed their own expectations, tinged with giddy relief.

"But this is a fixed point in time!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Fixed points can be rewritten," she countered.

"No they can't!" he said incredulously. "Of course they can't! Who told you that-?"

Everything went white.

_Oh, you know that it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

"Now, there you go, River Song," the Doctor said with a smile. "Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying, and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. _Please_, help me. There isn't another way."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

"I'll make it a good one."

They leaned towards one another.

"You'd better."

Everything faded into white.

_**Tick tock goes the clock, he gave all he could give her**_

_**Tick tock goes the clock, now prison waits for River**_

"How's prison?" he asked lightly, keeping a cautious eye on the frozen Angel, her hand grasped tightly around River's wrist.

"Oh, I was pardoned ages ago," she replied lightly. "And it's Professor Song to you."

"Pardoned?" he questioned, feeling a twinge in his hearts.

"Mmm. Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place." She gave him a sly glance. "Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe." He smirked.

"You said I got too big."

"Didn't you used to be somebody?"

"Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

"How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" he demanded. River didn't look up from her scanner.

"You asked, I did. Problem?"

"You just changed the future!" he said, as though it should be obvious.

"It's called marriage, honey. Now hush, I'm working."

The Doctor grinned and turned to Amy.

"She's good, have you noticed? Really, _really_ good."

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

* * *

**What was supposed to be a two page thingy came out as eight pages... Review?**


End file.
